scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Redwood Empire Council
Redwood Empire Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves youth in Mendocino and Sonoma counties in California. See also Scouting in California. History The Petaluma Council was founded in 1921, and became the Sonoma-Mendocino Council (#041) when the Scouting districts of northern Sonoma County and Mendocino County were separated from Silverado Area Council in 1942. In 1992, the Sonoma-Mendocino Council merged with the Redwood Area Council (#044), to form the Redwood Empire Council. The Redwood Area Council was founded in 1923. In early 2012, Scouting in Humboldt are Del Norte Counties were reassigned to Crater Lake Council (Oregon), while Redwood Empire Council retained the Scouting programs in Sonoma and Mendocino Counties. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 3 Districts: Council Camps Redwood Empire Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Navarro began as a lumber camp of the Albion Lumber Company. A spur of the Fort Bragg and Southeastern Railroad from Albion to the mill at Wendling (now Navarro) and Christine (now Floodgate) ran through the camp and up Neefus Creek. There was a "Y" for turning engines around that is still vaguely visible in camp, A piece of rail and large chain are also some railroad remnants that are displayed in front of the dining hall. Lumbering and the railroad stopped in the 1920s but notches cut in redwoods for springboards, can still be seen in the Mohawk campsite and outside of the staff shower area. Goosepens, circles of redwoods sprouted from the roots of cut trees, are throughout the camp. All but one of the portable buildings, built on skids to be moved from camp to camp have disappeared. The one that remains is used as a tool shed. Part of a water tank on skids can also be seen. # Camp Noyo is a Boy Scout camp on the Noyo River in Mendocino County, California. The camp is owned and operated by the Redwood Empire Council BSA and offers a summer program for Boy Scouts that lasts anywhere from one to three weeks. It annually hosts Webelos Weekend, a 1.5 day camping adventure for Webelos Cub Scouts and occasionally hosts other Scouting events such as Wood Badge.[ Council Special Events * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Orca Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. Orca Lodge is from the merger of the Mow-A-Toc Lodge 262 lodge and the Cabrosha Lodge 537, from the Redwood Area Council and the Sonoma Mendocino Area Council. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * redwoodbsa.org - Official Website of Redwood Empire Council Category:California Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:California Boy Scouts